Inner Star
by Slightly Dead
Summary: If the sides were reversed. Sailor Stars-centric, AU.


"Look, look! Inner Star!"

"What?"

"There, over by the concert hall! Ohmygod, aren't they just the awesomest?"

"...I'm sorry, who?"

"Inner Star! The band that came in to Kinmoku a few weeks ago! You know, the really famous one?"

"No, I don't know."

"Oh, come on. You need to get out more. Inner Star! Three guys, one girl, the most amaaaaazing music ever!"

"Oh, you mean the group over there with weird-coloured hair. What's with the blue-haired one? It looks pretty real; did he dye it?"

"Noooo. That's Hermes. The pianist, you know! He swears it's all-natural, which is sooo cool! He's the best pianist I've ever heard, band or solo. Apparently Hermes built it - built? Made? Whatever! - built it himself with electronics and stuff. He hasn't let anyone take a look at it, though. I mean, imagine how epic that would be!"

"That's… actually kinda cool. He's the only one with short hair, though."

"Yeah. I mean, Ares might even have longer hair than Aphrodite. But it looks really nice on him."

"Which one's who what now?"

"Ares is the one with black hair, wearing red. Bass guitar. You know Mai? From the other class?"

"Yeah?"

"She fangirls over him like crazy. I mean, I love Inner Star, but Mai's borderline creepy. She knows wayyyy too much about Ares. Everyone knows that Ares sometimes helps the pyrotechnics set up the stage, but Mai knows every piece of advice he gives them off by heart. It's like she's a stalker."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Creepy, right? And Aphrodite's the only girl, the blonde one. She's the lead singer. She's so pretty, but rumor has it that she's turned down every single person who's tried to ask her out. Says something about being unlucky with love."

"Who's the really tall guy?"

"Zeus. He's the best drummer EVER. And you know what? He appeared on that cooking show a while back - you know, the one with the best homemade dishes?"

"Top Chef?"

"He did a master class on pastries for them. I swear, it looked so good, I got hungry just watching it."

"A guy who can cook. The ladies must love him."

"Seriously, I can't believe you haven't heard of them. You know what? Let's go to their next concert! It's right here in Tankei!"

* * *

The boy with long black hair sat on the couch in the dark room, head bowed. One hand traced the painstakingly-painted half-moon on the guitar balanced on his lap.

Across the room, brown hair swayed gently as its owner paced the floor again and again, green eyes locked on the third of their group, who sat with a mini-computer in his hand. Fingers rapidly flashed across the screen before his face quirked down into a frown.

The brunette spoke tersely. "Nothing?"

Deep blue eyes focused on her. "We're close, but I can't pinpoint her," said the boy, voice a soft tenor.

"I feel her too," the boy with the guitar muttered. He looked up, tentative hope in the almost aristocratic lines of his face, fire burning in his eyes. "She's here, somewhere. It feels like... like coming home."

They all contemplated that, thought of a blue-green planet eternities away from them. A school, a shrine, a small apartment - their minds touched on them, felt that vital component missing, turned away into the depths of space and stars to search for it. It was close.

"We'll find her."

They looked up simultaneously, locked eyes with the girl that came out of the dressing room, ready to perform. She locked eyes with each of them and repeated steadily, "We'll find her. Don't worry. She'll hear us and she'll come back to us."

The feeling of hope grew more tangible in the room as they nodded determinedly. To keep their spirits up, the girl added lightly, "Besides, aren't you guys sick of being... well, guys?"

"Tell me about it," the brunette sighed. "You lucky thing. Be glad you're a girl."

"Hey, someone has to look familiar for her," the blonde defended. "You know - Aino Minako, pop idol!"

There was silence. Then the blue haired boy whispered, "But that can't happen any more. Galaxia - Earth - um." He searched for words, but his vast intellect failed him, and he fell silent.

Outside, the fans' cheering reached a crescendo.

"No," the guitar boy said resolutely. He stood, offered his hand, pulled a surprised pianist to his feet. "She'll fix it. We just have to believe in her.

Sailor Moon will make it right again."

* * *

**Midnight drabble. Not really sure why. May continue, depending how I feel about it after I sleep. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
